


6. История, в которой на первый взгляд всё идет не так

by treibsand



Series: folie a deux [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Build или тормоз тоже механизм, canon AU, one does not simply walk out from the pull of the force, the doomed grey reylo, ТЕПЕРЬ БАНАНОВЫЙ ака ОТБЕЧЕНЫЙ!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Шестая (вынуждено длинная) из семи «случайных» неловких историй из жизни Кайло Рена и Рей, или Как не надо поступать, если ты все-таки планируешь когда-нибудь убить своего заклятого врага, или Неисповедимы пути силы и их последствия.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	6. История, в которой на первый взгляд всё идет не так

**Author's Note:**

>   
> ****Update 08/05/2016****  
>  **От автора:**  
>  1) Благодаря беспощадной [Turmalin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin), folie a deux обрела новую (и завершенную) жизнь. Турмалин не только совершила подвиг отбетив двадцать с лишним тысяч слов моего ужасного русского языка, но и также беспощадно поработала над обоснуем, логикой и понятностью повествования, поэтому некоторые части изменились до неузнаваемости (в лучшую сторону, разумеется ХДДД) ))) Если бы не её предложение вычитать фик, эта серия никогда бы не увидела своего конца.  
> Моя благодарность не знает границ. Идеальная бета. Спасибо!  
> 2) Все оставшиеся в тексте косяки являются авторским произволом!  
>   
>  ~~От автора:~~  
>  ~~1) НЕ БЕЧЕНО!~~  
>  ~~2) Это WIP и не могу обещать, что он будет дописан. Я предупредила.~~  
> 

Рей медленно открыла глаза. Белый слепящий свет дезориентировал. Руки и ноги категорически отказывались двигаться. Она попробовала осмотреться – и перед глазами всё тут же противно неудержимо поплыло, но помещение все равно показалось смутно знакомым. Очень странное, старое ощущение – будто из другой жизни. Её почти затянуло обратно в темноту, когда внезапная дикая вспышка боли резко привела её в сознание.

Кайло явно пытался добиться от неё какой-то реакции, ответа, но она не могла сосредоточиться на его словах. Краем глаза Рей заметила, что рядом с ним стоят Чуи и По. Решила, что бредит, что это просто странный сон.

Рей смутно ощутила, как Кайло бесцеремонно копается в её голове. Она не могла ему помешать. Найдя нужное, он буквально впечатал это воспоминание в её уплывающее сознание, заставляя смотреть, и Рей вспомнила. _Лучше бы меня убили сразу_ , малодушно подумала она.

– Чт... – сухой кашель раздирал ей горло, и голос почти не слушался. – Это ловушка, – она с трудом выдавила самое главное.

– Я знаю.

Он, видимо, отстегнул её от кресла, внимательно, но быстро, осмотрел. Она чувствовала себя безвольной куклой в его руках.

– Уходи, – прохрипела. Ей было страшно. – Уходи.

– Корабль скоро прибудет к Верховному лидеру…

– Что с ней? – перебил По.

– Сломана рука, рана на голове, но кровь уже запеклась.

– Сотрясение? – уточнил По. Уточнил у Кайло – будто они всегда так разговаривали. Этого не могло быть в реальном мире.

Она попыталась сфокусировать взгляд на По, и ей показалось, что выглядел он тоже, мягко говоря, крайне неважно.

– Скорее всего.

– Ничего не чувствую, – сказала она.

Кайло привел её в сознание, но тело оставалось непослушным онемевшим куском мяса, напичканным транквилизаторами.

– Уходите, ещё можно успеть, – продолжала настаивать она.

– Как только твое сознание проведет пять минут в обществе Верховного лидера, я обречен. Твой учитель и ваше Сопротивление, вероятно, тоже, – Кайло казался спокойным, но она его практически не чувствовала, и это пугало больше всего. Ей нужно было как можно скорее вернуть контроль над собственным телом и силой.

– Отличная идея, – заметил он, кивая ей. – Займись этим.

– Ты был так далеко, – сначала ей надо было заставить его уйти, или произойдет непоправимое. – Ты не должен был возвращаться.

– Да, – согласился он. – Это было бы разумно, – и легко поднял её на руки.

Рей резко замутило. Она попыталась неловко, непослушными пальцами схватиться за него покрепче.

– Я тебя держу, – успокаивающе сказал он ей тихо и уже громче добавил: – Уходим. Направо.

* * *

До ангара они добрались без особых проблем, и это значило только одно: ждали их именно там. У корабля. Лидеры Первого Ордена прекрасно знали, что времени искать обходные пути у беглецов нет, а потому незачем разбрасывать ресурсы по всему крейсеру, если можно устроить идеальную засаду.

Рей довольно быстро с помощью силы восстанавливала контроль над своим телом и теперь тоже явственно ощущала приближение подавляющей силы. Темной, древней, неотвратимой. Она заставляла нервничать и паниковать. Кровь бешено стучала у неё в висках, будто отсчитывая оставшееся до конца света время.

– Ваше дело – добраться с Рей до корабля и улететь, – она слышала, как он говорит с По и Чуи, – остальным займусь я.

Он не уйдет. Она знала это. Ей уже хотелось самой его убить. Или никогда его не знать. Ещё можно было никогда не покидать Джакку, а лучше – никогда не рождаться, но всё это уже случилось.

– Нам необходимо разделиться, – она крепко вцепилась в его воротник, разворачивая к себе, заставляя смотреть прямо в глаза. Она знала, что он прекрасно видит её и в шлеме. – Я смогу защитить себя. Они ничего не получат. Оставь, пока ещё можно. Я справлюсь.

Кайло только покачал головой, с усилием расцепляя её пальцы.

– Не могу, даже если бы захотел, – устало ответил он и вложил ей в руку световой меч, а в карман – чип с кодами взлета. Снял шлем и, не глядя, отбросил его в сторону. Посмотрел ей в глаза: – И ты это знаешь.

Она сразу вспомнила, как он говорил, что шлем больше мешает в серьезном бою, чем защищает и… тут он повернулся к ней правой стороной.

– Твой шрам? – Рей не раздумывая протянула ладонь к его щеке, но он перехватил её, не давая прикоснуться.

– Потом, – и он повернулся к ней спиной, концентрируясь на силе. Собирая её вокруг себя. Отцепляя от пояса рукоятку своего светового меча.

Рей судорожно глубоко вдохнула. Она мысленно в который раз поблагодарила учителя за то, что он гонял её до кровавого пота, до лопнувших на ладонях мозолей, заставляя совершенствовать технику обеих рук. _Страха нет, есть только покой._

По и Чуи сосредоточено ждали, когда они будут готовы. Рей чувствовала плотный поток силы, окруживший Кайло. Она глубоко вдохнула еще раз, ощущая отвечающую на её призыв силу, и кивнула.

* * *

Схватка в ангаре была самой безжалостной бойней из всех, в которых ей довелось поучаствовать за семь лет войны. Она никогда раньше не видела, насколько Кайло действительно могущественен. Он укладывал штурмовиков отряд за отрядом, оставляя их, обездвиженных, медленно задыхаться в сломанной броне. « _Это просто датчик_ , – сказал бы он. – _Надо просто хотеть сломать_ ».

Рей некстати вспомнила одну из их «случайных» встреч. Она была неосторожна, когда пыталась спастись, и едва не лишила охранника жизни с помощью силы. Кайло тогда не позволил этому случиться, вовремя остановив её.

– Никогда не используй силу, чтобы убивать. Это начнет разрушать твою связь со светлой стороной. Это дорога без возврата. Джедай никогда не использует силу для нападения. Никогда, Рей.

Он был тогда так зол на неё.

 _«Дорога без возврата», –_ напомнила она себе.

* * *

Они уже почти прорвались к «Соколу» – оставалось преодолеть последние несколько ярдов, – когда их остановил голос генерала Хакса.

– Рен, живым ты корабль не покинешь, – с едва сдерживаемым удовольствием почти прокричал Хакс. – Приказ Верховного Лидера. Вперед!

На них со всех сторон снова хлынул бесконечный поток штурмовиков и у Рей не было ни единой секунды, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть как там По, Чуи. Кайло. Ровно до того момента, когда она ощутила такой взрыв боли в правом подреберье, что у неё перехватило дыхание и потемнело перед глазами. Её ранили? Но это была чужая боль. Рей тяжело развернулась, не в состоянии вдохнуть, и заметила, что красный меч Кайло погас. И после этого она уже не контролировала себя.

* * *

– Кайло, посмотри на меня, – Рей с трудом приподняла его голову, стараясь уложить поудобней. – Пожалуйста, открой глаза. Пожалуйста.

Из чудовищной раны в его правом боку до сих пор торчал обломок вибромеча. Темная кровь сочилась, расплываясь уродливым пятном на блестящем металлическом столе медотсека «Сокола». Кайло Рен в сознание не приходил.

– Прямо в печень, – она даже не заметила, как По оказался рядом. Наверное, он помогал втащить Кайло в медотсек. Она бы сама не справилась: Кайло был совершенно неподъемный.

Она очень смутно помнила происходившее после его ранения.

– Да.

– Надо достать обломок.

– Да, – тупо повторила Рей и закусила губу до крови, решаясь. – По, надо к генералу Органе. Я чувствую, они близко.

– На флагманский корабль Сопротивления? – недоумевающе уточнил По. – Рей, это безумие. Мы можем всех подставить!

– Мне нужен медблок. Если мы не прыгнем туда сейчас же, тогда я вернусь и воспользуюсь их медблоком! – не сдержавшись, проорала она, указывая в направлении быстро удалявшегося флагмана Первого Ордена.

– Рей, так нельзя…

– Чуи! – заорала она еще громче, надеясь, что второй пилот услышит её и без наушников. У Кайло не было времени на глупые споры. – К генералу, прямо сейчас!

Корабль сотряс согласный вой вуки.

– Иди и помоги ему, По. Тут я справлюсь сама.

* * *

Она достала обломок с помощью силы и с большим трудом наложила самозатягивающуюся бактерицидную повязку, которая моментально пропиталась кровью. Она наложила ещё одну повязку, и еще. Он слишком быстро терял кровь, и она ничего не могла сделать.

– Потерпи пять минут, – она не знала, кого успокаивает: себя или его. – Всего пять – и тобой займутся лучшие врачи Сопротивления.

Рей прекрасно понимала, что Кайло Рен всё еще дышал только благодаря тому, что в нём была сила. В том числе, и её.

* * *

– Рей, – она поднялась совершенно рефлекторно. Когда учитель произносил её имя таким тоном, дело было очень серьезным, и лучше было выслушать его смиренно и стоя.

– Сядь, девочка, – неожиданно услышала она.

Учитель подходил к ней с генералом Органой, и Рей невольно вспомнила, как они высаживались с «Сокола» на флагман: Кайло перестал дышать, и она практически не контролировала себя. Официально худший день в её жизни. В _её_ жизни! Это говорило о многом.

Рей знала: им невероятно повезло, что флагман Сопротивления был на расстоянии секундного прыжка от них, но она только сейчас поняла, почему. Генерал искала её, поэтому они и оказались так близко, с учителем на борту.

– Вы сменили местоположение? – опомнившись, спросила она у генерала.

– Трижды.

– Хорошо, – ответила Рей. – Мне жаль, что мы подвергли всех такой опасности, – она избегала смотреть им в глаза, – но у нас не было выбора.

 _Я притащила ей на борт умирающего сына, которого она не видела больше двадцати лет_.

Ей стало жутко от одной этой мысли, но генерал вела себя уверенно и спокойно. Как и всегда. И Рей решила, что поступила правильно. Хотя, она бы в любом случае так поступила.

– Может, ты теперь позволишь врачам заняться и тобой? – печально улыбнувшись, спросила её генерал.

– Со мной все в порядке, – она поймала на себе два весьма скептических взгляда и быстро оглядела себя. Её одежда была залита уже запекшейся кровью: противная корка крошилась и отваливалась. Сломанная правая рука безжизненно висела на самодельной перевязи.

– Это не моя кровь, – она справилась с собой.

– Рей, – Люк хотел прикоснуться к ней, утешить, но она не позволила. Не в тот момент, когда сама возможность существования без Кайло представлялась ей бессмысленной.

* * *

Исходя из общего состояния Кайло Рена на момент поступления – остановка сердца, критическая потеря крови, отказ внутренних органов, – врачи пришли к выводу, что единственным возможным вариантом действий будет медикаментозная кома. Повреждения печени и правого легкого оказались несовместимы с их дальнейшем функционированием, решено было удалить их и временно установить искусственные, пока замену клонируют в лаборатории. Пять дней спустя новые органы были вживлены, и пациента вывели из состояния искусственной комы. Но в сознание он так и не пришел.

* * *

_7-ой день комы._

– Коды взлета, да? – Рей привычным жестом поправила одеяло и ненадолго зависла, наблюдая, как спокойно, размеренно поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка: он дышал сам, и врачи уверяли, что это хороший признак. – А про перенесенные на тот же чип коды доступа к твоей копии базы данных Первого Ордена ты рассказать просто забыл, да? Не до того было?

Первые два дня она надеялась, что он вот-вот придет в себя. Врачи говорили, что после искусственной комы он может очнуться в любой момент. В любой момент, который так и не наступил.

Теперь, сидя у него в палате, она читала древние – джедайские и не очень – манускрипты, книги и отчеты на датападе, и постепенно привыкала говорить сама с собой.

– Твоя информация спасла миллионы жизней. Просто, чтобы ты знал, – его лицо было совершенно спокойно, вдох-выдох, никакой реакции на её слова. – Генерал уверена, что теперь точно уничтожит Первый Орден. Я никогда раньше не видела её настолько поглощенной планированием. Признаться, я не особо вникала в подробности, но уверена: ты лучше всех знаешь, и что принес, и каковы могут быть последствия для Первого Ордена, – она внимательно посмотрела на него, как будто он мог ответить. – Но ты ведь не собирался использовать это, да? По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Она включила датапад и погрузилась в чтение.

* * *

_9-ый день комы._

– Рей, проснись. Рей…

Она поднялась резко, одним рывком оказавшись на ногах, крепко сжимая рукоятку меча в руке. Она не чувствовала опасности, но рефлексы сработали сами по себе.

– Спокойно, это всего лишь я, – генерал Органа включила свет, и Рей поспешно убрала меч.

– Насколько я знаю, тебе выделили отдельную комнату в жилом блоке. Почему ты здесь?

Рей не знала, что сказать, чтобы не показаться параноиком.

– Если ты беспокоишься за его безопасность, то совершенно зря, – генерал осталась стоять рядом с дверью – у кресла, в котором спала Рей.

– Да, вы говорили, что он находится здесь как раненый шпион Сопротивления, – Рей устало потерла лицо руками и подошла ближе к кровати Кайло, – но рано или поздно люди станут задавать вопросы, и им не понравятся ответы.

– Ты не доверяешь нам? – генерал всегда отличалась прямотой, а Рей всегда это нравилось.

– Я теперь не доверяю никому, – она с трудом заставила себя посмотреть генералу в глаза. – Слишком многие видели, как мы высаживались в ангаре. Моё неадекватное поведение добавило слухов, – она методично перечислила все слабые звенья. – Врачей нельзя исключать. Долго ли продержится этот обман?

– Здесь никто не знает, как выглядит мой сын, – она быстро поправилась: – То есть, Кайло Рен. Никто, кроме меня, тебя, Люка, Чуи – и теперь еще По. Финн на задании и вернется не скоро, я позаботилась и об этом.

– При всем моем уважении, вы не можете быть полностью уверены, что всё под контролем.

Генерал устало опустилась в кресло. Рей всё еще не могла понять, пришла ли та к ней – или к своему сыну.

– Люк постарался объяснить мне вашу ситуацию, – генерал очень осторожно подбирала слова, – и, насколько я поняла, вы оказались связаны силой.

– Можно сказать и так, – осторожно ответила Рей.

Они не были связаны. Скорее, были двумя половинами одного целого, но это объяснить было еще труднее. И самим себе, в том числе.

– Люк и я, – генерал сглотнула, и Рей не хотела слушать дальше. – Мы больше не чувствуем его. А ты?

Значит, она пришла к сыну. Пришла как мать – и теперь смотрела на Рей с такой надеждой, что той захотелось утешить, немного соврать. Дать эту самую надежду.

Но сказала она правду:

– Нет. – И добавила упрямо: – Он очень сильный, он вернется. Хотя многие бы и предпочли иное.

Лейя посмотрела на неё с такой смесью щемящей жалости, понимания и любви, что Рей тут же отвела взгляд. По привычке поправила одеяло Кайло, хоть и не было нужно. Никогда не было нужно.

– Я поставлю охрану, – Рей уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но генерал подняла руку: – Дроидов.

– Спасибо, – так ей будет спокойней.

Они погрузились в тяжелое молчание.

– Можно попросить тебя оставить нас ненадолго? – генерал устало поднялась из кресла и медленно приблизилась к кровати, на которой спокойно спал её сын.

– Конечно, – Рей не удержалась, сжала руку Кайло на прощание и вышла за дверь. Ей не хотелось оставлять его: она знала, как тяжело ему было бы. Она даже позволила себе минуту слабости, подумав: хорошо, что он в коме.

Генерал осталась в палате до самого утра. Рей дремала на полу в коридоре.

* * *

_12-ый день комы._

– Никак не могу нормально выспаться, – Рей села у изголовья его больничной кровати.

Память тут же подкинула пару последних снов, и ей захотелось застонать в голос. От ощущения пустоты внутри.

– Мы никогда не обсуждали эти странные сны, и я всегда считала это разумным. Ну, на тот момент, – она грустно улыбнулась. – А теперь даже жалею об этом. Видели ли мы одно и то же? Если нет, то почему? И если да, то почему? Мне... – она хмыкнула себе под нос, очень надеясь, что он все же никогда не видел ее снов. – Ты всегда был там, приходил ещё до нашей первой встречи на Такодане. Я не сразу сообразила, что это был ты. Тогда ты больше пугал... но со временем все изменилось. Ты стал опорой, балансом.

Она взглянула на мониторы. Пульс, сердцебиение, давление. Норма, норма, норма.

– Ты и сейчас там есть, – она медленно закрыла глаза, – а здесь – нет. И просыпаться невыносимо. Физически.

Рей надолго замолчала, обдумывая, чем занять сегодняшнюю ночь.

– Ну, ты хотя бы выглядишь так, будто это время – самое лучшее в твоей жизни. Никогда не видела тебя таким расслабленным и спокойным.

Встав, она приступила к разминке, решив попрактиковать разные формы. Начиная с Ниман.

* * *

_16-ый день комы._

– Помнишь, ты обещал объяснить про шрам позже? – Рей удобно устроилась, положив голову на свои руки скрещённые на груди Кайло так, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо.

Она чувствовала себя всё свободнее, всё комфортнее наедине с ним. Не боялась к нему прикоснуться.

Он всё так же спокойно спал, не замечая её веса на себе. Шрам, который она оставила на его правой щеке в тот судьбоносный день, теперь наискосок, от правого виска к уголку рта, пересекал второй. Получался неровный крест: как будто кто-то перечеркнул старый шрам новым.

– Встал на путь принятия и отпущения, да? – спросила она, медленно, осторожно проведя подушечками пальцев сначала по старому шраму, от лба к щеке, затем – по новому. Кожа на нем была еще совсем нежная, розовая.

– Я буду надеяться на это, – она устроила ладонь на его щеке, закрывая оба шрама. Он вдруг показался таким юным, таким далеким, таким умиротворенным, что на мгновение ей стало жутко страшно, и она отдернула руку.

– Ставлю на то, что ты сам перечеркнул шрам своим кошмарным мечом, но если это не так, то самое время поправить меня, – она вновь подложила руку себе под голову и закрыла глаза. Начиная дышать в такт с ним.

У неё был очень тяжелый день. И не один.

* * *

_21-ый день комы._

– Помнишь, ты говорил, как надо прожить и отпустить, – Рей глубоко вдохнула. Она уже ненавидела стерильный запах его палаты.

– Знаю, что ты не хочешь возвращаться. И пока не могу отпустить тебя, – она отлично держалась все эти дни и не собиралась изменять себе, – но я попробую. Тебе, судя по всему, там намного лучше.

Она аккуратно присела на край его койки. Ей хотелось видеть его лицо.

– Я всё думаю и думаю, как бы поступил ты на моём месте? Первое, что приходит в голову: разнёс бы палату и в чистой ярости попытался бы достать виновного, – она усмехнулась, представив эту картину, и взяла его за руку – теплую, но неподвижную. – Но ты бы так не поступил, нет. Ты ведь уже всех отпустил.

Учитель говорил с ней всю прошлую ночь. Смирение, терпение, сочувствие.

– Я знаю, что надо сделать, но у меня нет ни сил, ни желания. Очень эгоистично, я знаю. Ты бы одобрил, – она невольно улыбнулась и гораздо печальней закончила: – И ты больше ничем не можешь мне помочь.

Рей осторожно положила руку ему на грудь – над самым сердцем.

– Врачи говорят, что твоё тело полностью восстановилось, – она горько усмехнулась. – Проблема в том, что они очень далеки от понимания силы. Они не могут почувствовать, что _тебя_ уже давно здесь нет, ты ушел и…

Она с трудом сделала новый вдох, выдох. Спокойно и тихо.

– Так вот, я решила рассказать тебе, как всё могло бы сложиться, – она пересела в кресло у койки, – и мы посмотрим, к чему это приведет. Может, один из вариантов покажется тебе настолько соблазнительным, что ты тут же вернешься?

Ночь тянулась – тихая и спокойная, – а Рей всё говорила и говорила. Она старалась придумывать разные истории: веселые, нелепые, приключенческие, но неизменно скатывалась к одному. _Если бы мы не ждали так долго, что бы было?_ _Если бы ты не сопротивлялся?_ _Если бы я догадалась раньше?_ _Если бы Бен Соло никогда не переставал существовать?_ _Если бы мы все рассказали учителю и генералу?_ _Если бы мы скрылись вместе?_ Самые тяжёлые и правдивые варианты. Ей не хотелось говорить о них, но именно это и было нужно сделать.

Ранним утром, когда голос её стал сиплым, она в последний раз крепко сжала его руку и поцеловала в лоб. Она четко понимала, что необходимо двигаться дальше, что на неё рассчитывают. А ещё Рей знала: что бы ни произошло дальше, сколько бы она ни прожила и как бы она это ни сделала, – он будет её ждать. Они встретятся вновь.

Дойдя до двери, она замерла, постояла немного, вернулась обратно и быстро, чтобы не передумать, наклонилась к нему и поцеловала его в губы. Сухие, мягкие, но безответные.

И ушла с твердым намерением никогда не возвращаться. Она сможет сделать это.

* * *

* * *

– Ты выглядишь настолько паршиво, что я хочу уступить тебе свою больничную койку, – он улыбается, но неуверенно, осторожно.

Рей не может сказать ни слова. Она охватывает его взглядом – всего – и он выглядит нормально. Он ощущается нормально, и возможность снова чувствовать его, его силу, кажется ей совершенно нереальной.

– Рей? – её состояние наверняка пугает его.

Он уже спустил ноги на пол и явно пытался отцепить от себя капельницы и датчики, когда Рей ворвалась в палату и нелепо застыла в дверях, хватая ртом воздух.

Она закусывает губу, потом сжимает челюсти и кулаки, запрещая себе чувствовать, пытаясь успокоиться.

– Где мы? – он хочет сделать шаг ей навстречу, но ещё неуверенно держится на ногах и садится обратно на кровать. Его бледные босые огромные ступни выглядят так нелепо на тёмном полу медблока, что ей становится смешно. Она чувствует, что у него немного кружится голова, и что пол холодный под босыми ногами и... Она просто чувствует его. Целиком.

Рей с огромным трудом, наконец, отлепляется от проема двери и подходит к нему – как можно спокойней, не торопясь, стараясь насладиться каждой секундой его присутствия в этом мире, – утыкается носом ему в плечо, крепко обнимает, прижимая голову к его груди и просто дышит вместе с ним. Он очень осторожно обнимает её в ответ.

– Долго? – понимающе спрашивает он.

Она хочет ответить, но не может сказать ни слова.

– Двадцать два дня, – слышит она голос учителя за спиной и отчаянно пытается взять себя в руки. Кайло крепче прижимает её к себе. Она внезапно чувствует лавину его эмоций: непонимание, страх, вину, неверие, но больше всего – тоску. Такую огромную, необъятную, что она невольно пытается взять часть себе, но её слишком много.

– Лейя, – как в тумане она снова слышит голос учителя, – сейчас нам лучше уйти.

Она слышит, как дверь закрывается, и чужое присутствие исчезает. Её – а, значит, и его – немного отпускает.

– Кайло, – она легко гладит его по щеке, и он с видимым усилием фокусирует свой взгляд на её лице. – Все нормально?

Он кивает и вытирает ей слезы, которые она даже не заметила.

– Да, – улыбается он, и она не может сдержаться, начинает смеяться, глядя на расползающееся у него на груди мокрое пятно от её слез.

Он отказывается снова ложиться и требует срочно ввести его в курс дел, но появившийся врач, санитарный дроид и необходимость провести ряд стандартных тестов заставляют Рей ненадолго выйти. После они долго ходят по палате, разминая ноги и отвыкшее от движения тело. Она методично рассказывает ему все, что знает и что произошло, пока он спал. Странным образом это окончательно успокаивает их обоих.

– Позови их, – просит он.

– Может, лучше завтра? – она чувствует его состояние как своё собственное. Слишком рано.

– Я и так потерял непозволительно много времени, – он морщится, видимо, осознавая или ощущая, какой болью отдаются эти слова в Рей.

* * *

Она присутствует при их разговорах, обсуждает с ними возможные варианты развития событий. Верховный лидер должен быть повержен, иначе он найдет нового ученика, восстановит Империю, или Первый Орден, или как они там это назовут в следующий раз, – и все начнется сначала. Все то же самое, снова и снова. Бесконечная война.

Она понимает, но она так устала, а Кайло держится только на силе воле, идиотском упрямстве и медикаментах.

Учитель и генерал не доверяют ему – да теперь и ей тоже, – но у них нет выбора. Кайло Рена за все преступления, что он совершил, ждет высшая мера наказания, но они могут попробовать изолировать его пожизненно, сославшись на ценную и критически важную информацию, которую он предоставил, чтобы смягчить приговор. И при любом из этих вариантов они не доберутся до Верховного лидера и потеряют Рей (и, возможно, окончательно потеряют самих себя, но об этом Рей не хочет думать). Свой выбор она сделала еще год назад, и теперь настал их черед.

В итоге, после долгих споров, разбирательств, доказательств, размышлений, воспоминаний, убеждений и взаимных обвинений, они останавливаются на третьем варианте и разрабатывают совместный план. Верховный лидер Первого Ордена и оставшиеся верными ему рыцари Рена не будут ждать Кайло. Он слишком долго молчал, чтобы быть живым, а теперь его присутствие в силе скрывает Рей. У них действительно появился шанс, только Кайло понадобится несколько месяцев, чтобы окончательно восстановиться, и учитель решает отвезти их в один из древних храмов.

* * *

На борту «Сокола» прохладно, и Рей кутается в одеяло на своей койке, когда слышит:

– Эй, Рей.

– Ну, что еще? – она нехотя поворачивается лицом к нему. Кайло сидит на койке напротив, ссутулившись и широко расставив свои длиннющие ноги. Ей трудно привыкнуть к нему здесь, но она знает, что ему гораздо трудней.

– Я все хотел спросить, – внешне он предельно серьёзен, но Рей чувствует подвох, – ты целовала меня спящего?

– Что?! – возмущается она. – Нет!

– Ну, вот, – фальшиво расстраивается он. – Настолько плох, что даже при смерти не заслужил поцелуй? – он широко, довольно улыбается ей, как будто знает, и Рей хочется кинуть в него чем-нибудь тяжелым.

Она просто обязана стереть эту ухмылку с его лица.

– Зато твоя мать просидела целую ночь у твоей постели, – она видит как быстро меняется его лицо, чувствует укол боли. Возможно, это слишком жестоко, но пусть не думает, что он теперь сможет вить из неё веревки.

В эту игру они будут играть вдвоём.


End file.
